Philosopher's Stone
"(As a ring) " " }} Background The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance that can supposedly increase the power of alchemical formulas. According to legend it has the power to turn metal into gold, the power to turn war into victory, and even the power to turn death into life. The stone was created by Paracelsus, brother of Bennett Sutton and caretaker of Warehouse 9. Effects First, the user must tether themselves to several other people using the Copper Bowls of Life and Death, it's unknown what exact number of people is needed, but in order to make Sutton, Charlotte, and Nick immortal Paracelsus had to sacrifice 600 people and when Paracelsus made himself he sacrificed 200 people, which places the quota at roughly 200 per person. Then, the stone must be heated over a Bunsen burner until it begins releasing a gas cloud and there also must be a lot of petrified wood present from the Euphrates River region. The life energy of the people the user is tethered to then is transferred to anyone that inhales the gas the stone gives off making them immortal. However, anyone whose life energy was stolen will die as soon as the user becomes immortal. The stone also has a second ability; if the is used on a Caretaker while they're near the Warehouse's Eldunari, then the Caretaker's link to the Warehouse will greatly increase to the point where they can manipulate every nut and bolt in the Warehouse with just a thought. Extra Info When Paracelsus first created the stone he believed it had the power to give him immortality, but he wanted to test it first to make sure it worked. Paracelsus made Sutton and his family all immortal by combining the stones own natural abilities with another artifact, a copper bowl with the Egyptian symbol for life engraved on it together with Petrified Wood from the region of Turkey. Sutton was furious that his brother used Charlotte and Nick as lab rats for his experiments, but Paracelsus told his brother that he should be thanking him and how in order to make the 3 of them immortal he had to sacrifice the lives of an entire village full of people. That's when Sutton decided his brother had to be stopped before he killed more innocent people to make himself immortal. Sutton reported what his brother had done to the authorities and shortly after that Warehouse 9 agents came to Paracelsus's laboratory and bronzed him at the Warehouse. As for the stone, Sutton broke it into 2 pieces, he kept one for himself and the other was snagged by the Warehouse. When Warehouse 12 became Warehouse 13, a cargo shipped name the HMS Avalon was attacked by a pirate named Dan Seavey somewhere off the atlantic coast and him and his crew made off with a literal boat load of artifacts. Among those artifacts was the half of the stone the Warehouse had; the warehouse has spent the last 100 years searching for that treasure. In the episode "Lost & Found ", Artie was able to find Dan Seavey's treasure with help from Pete, Myka and Charlotte. After finding the treasure, however, Charlotte confessed she was only helping them find it so she could steal the half of the stone Dan Seavey stole and use it, along with the second half of the stone Sutton has, to make herself and her family mortal again. In the episode "All the Time in the World", Paracelsus trapped Pete and Myka; took Sutton's half of the stone and Dupres' half of the stone, and then used the stone from the ring, which Paracelsus stole from the Warehouse shortly after he was debronzed, to make the stone whole again. Now that Paracelsus had the whole Philosopher's Stone back with him he was going to use it to make himself immortal, but he wanted to get revenge on his brother first for letting Warehouse 9 bronzed him and caused him to be the Warehouse's prisoner for the last 500 years. Paracelsus used the stone to make Sutton, Nick, and Charlotte mortal again and killed Charlotte to get revenge on his brother. However, before Paracelsus could use the stone to make himself immortal, his whole laboratory begun falling apart around him and Pete, Myka, Nick, Sutton, and Paracelsus were all forced to leave. In "The Truth Hurts", the Warehouse recieved a ping about Paracelsus; doctors at a San Francisco hospital reported seeing a beautiful golden light being emitted by a copper bowl that was being held by a man that matched Paracelsus's description. When Pete and Myka arrived in San Francisco they discovered that at each hospital Paracelsus only visited the terminal ward and every patient he visited was completely cured of all illness after he left. They knew if Paracelsus was trying to become immortal he would need a lot of petrified wood from the Euprates River region and that's when they knew he must be at Coit Tower; the tower is a memorial to firefighters and was built with petrified wood to symbolize how firefighters are people that can survive a battle with fire and petrified wood is wood that can survive a battle with fire. However, Paracelsus had Genghis Khan's Mace and with that Pete and Myka couldn't stop Paracelsus from becoming immortal. Just after Paracelsus became immortal, all those sick people he cured died. Paracelsus used the Copper Bowls of Life and Death to tether himself to those people and then used the stone to transfer all their life energy to himself, the reason why Paracelsus chose only sick people was because their weakened immune systems made it easier for him to steal their life energy. Later, at the Warehouse, Paracelsus tricked Pete into using the stone on him, Pete thinking it would make Paracelsus mortal again, but it instead greatly increased his Caretaker link to the Warehouse to the point where he could control every nut, bolt, and artifact in the Warehouse with just a thought. Now, Paracelsus had sole control over all of Warehouse 13. In "Endless Terror", because of the Stone, Paracelsus now had a stronger connection with the Warehouse then any other Caretaker before him so strong in fact that not even the Caretaker Ribbon could break it. The only way to break Paracelsus' connection to the Warehouse now was to force the fire of the Eldunari back into its' alcoves. Artie was able to break Paracelsus' connection using Sargon the Great's Mirrors. In popular legend, the Philosopher's Stone was said to be able to transcend the laws of alchemy and was supposedly created by Nicholas Flamel in the 1300's, who's tomb was found empty when grave robbers attempted to find treasure there. Trivia *The Count of Saint Germain's Ring has a tiny piece of the stone inside of it which is what gives the ring its power. Category:Artifacts Category:Warehouse 9 Artifacts Category:Warehouse 12 Artifacts